robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Leaving
Prologue I stopped being an exploiter in a ‘cheater’ group, owned by an infamous player who preferred to be called Jaxer. The group he owned was meant to be for exploiters or even particularly, account-hackers. I was one of those account-hackers before but then changed to a lower level, exploiters, for several reasons. At the time I was in the group, rumours were spread in the chat wall that a player, Aaron, left the group years ago when the group only had 4-5 members. He was like any ordinary account-hacker, but always neglected his targets and left the group a month later. Jaxer didn’t say anything about it, however, Aaron’s account vanished out of sight. The rumour was eventually called out to be fake by Jaxer himself. He told everyone if anyone mentions that rumour, they would be kicked out of the group. Now I recently left the group for my own good. I never liked the idea of being an account-hacker or exploiter. I just began doing it to entertain myself for a few days or weeks. Noticed I had the idea of making an alt to play games without other users getting afraid of me. It’s a bit legendary, mostly uncommon, to have someone privately telling other users not to trust me, or scream nonsense when they see me. Somehow users in that group blamed me for hacking users they hacked for laughs and giggles when I played a well-known game with them. It ended up getting me banned for 14 days. Even worse, I could’ve gotten terminated. The situation ended up making me hated. Back to the story, I just wanted to be normal. Not those users that everyone avoids. Basically I created a new account, went with an okay name that has nothing to do with my actual account. I began playing Prison Life as a typical bacon hair, trying my best to sprint into the police office without getting tazed and cuffed instantly. I already wasted all of my jump power when I got some guns so I ran around, hiding in rooms from time to time. The cops weren’t amused to see me peeking out the doorway. But there was this one cop that I knew who was using cheats. She kept bugging me and arresting me, flying away when I was dead with no sound. Her name was Trylie (Try for short). I recognized that she was the co-leader of the group I was in, though I wasn’t surprised that she was exploiting. I decided to privately message Try about her being a co-leader of that group, and when I did, she immediately left the game. A few minutes later after finally escaping the Prison, Try came back once again. Try: Hey Fice. (my main account’s name) Me: Oh, hey Try. Who knew that you’d be here. Try: Just shut up for a moment. Me: Fine. Try: Why’d you create a new account? Jaxer was disappointed when you left the group. Me: Remember how everyone blames me for everything they’ve done? All of my online friends blocked me because of that. They probably told everyone else, so now players are avoiding me. Try: Maybe I should tell everybody in the server that you’re the old hacking Fice I know. Me: Ugh. Then I’d have to make a new account because of you. Try: I know every account you make. Heh. To be honest I wasn’t scared at all; Trylie tracks other people’s IP address and bothers their new accounts. I didn’t care if it would happen to me either, unless if it gets a bit too overboard. Me: Bruh you think that scares me? Try: Haha. Now that’s the Fice I want to see. Me: .-. Try: I need to tell you something. Me: What? Try: Join the group again, please. I don’t want Jaxer to know that I told you this, but the rumour about Aaron is actually true. I watched it all happen in-front of my eyes. Jaxer even personally told me at the time that the reason why Aaron disappeared was because of him. Try: I don’t want you to vanish. Please. Just come back and you’ll be fine! I ignored the messages, focusing on myself being a criminal. I walked to the building near the Prison to shoot any incoming cop I see. Prisoners started walking by the bench to grab the hammer, so I shot them until I spotted Try walking towards them. I ran away to hide somewhere in a flash. A few cops were following Try with their guns, tasers, and cuffs loaded. Their names were Asher, Noah, and Dan. They were all members of the group, the three members being professional account-hackers + exploiters. Each of them flew up to the sky above my head. I didn’t know what they had in mind, but Try landed straight on the ground, directly next to me. All I knew was that something changed. Her skin was pale, her light green sparkling eyes changed to extremely dark blue eyes, with a black circle on her arm. Try: This is the last time I’ll say this, Fice. Join the group. Or I can get into your main account and make everyone hate you even more. I Didn't Mean It (Trylie's POV) After I sent him that message, I already feel like it made it more worse. Also yeah, I wasn't lying about that stupid Aaron myth. I'm not one of those people who try to make up anything for someone to do what I want them to do. But to be honest, I never wanted to be a co-leader on that group in the first place. Jaxer forced me to be one. He thinks he can mess with me just because I'm his step-sister in real life. About that Aaron myth, well, I was kinda the one who caused it.. It wasn't my fault he vanished though. It was Jaxer's. I always constantly messaged Aaron to leave the group and pretend his targets never existed. "Don't listen to Jaxer, don't listen to him." Aaron kept telling me that he wanted to stay. I, well, told him lies about who Jaxer 'really was.' I exclaimed to him that he was a murderer. Aaron was always gullible that it made me laugh when I saw his replies. Days went by and I still messaged him with my 'serious business' words. It came to a point that he left the group regardless. His last words to me before leaving the group was, "If he's a murderer, why won't you leave too?" I'm still concerned about that quote to this day. Though you already know why I still stay in that group. Maybe I'll to leave that awful place my forceful brother created someday. To be honest, it's obvious on what will happen. It'll be one of those typical stories. I'll die, the end. But at the same time, I don't know how it'll be. Anyways, I never meant to say that to Fice. My friends who I brought with me told me to do that. They would be the ones hacking into his account and doing everything they could to get him surrounded by nothing but animosity. I told them he did nothing wrong, however, they said that they always despised him due to how careless he was. By careless, they meant that he never hacked the right targets, and never exploited the right games. In my mind I would've done that too. Everyone thinks I did the 'most excellent' work which is why I'm co-leader right now. My friends themselves expect me to be the best. I really want to tell them all my secrets about the group and how I'm paralyzed right now, but there's no use. They'd just tell Jaxer no matter what I'd say. Fice eventually left the game with silence. I checked if he joined the group. He didn't. I hid it from my friends so he wouldn't get hacked, instead, I was anxious if he'd vanish or not. Noah along with Dan kept bugging me about Fice with his stupidity of leaving the group. They even mentioned the Aaron myth, telling me not to tell Jaxer or else they'd tease me about being a tattle-tale. After I left that beeswax, Asher messaged me. Asher: Hey, I realized that Fice didn't join the group yet. God dang it. Fice is going to get terminated for not doing anything. Now I have two choices. Make myself terminated or let him vanish like Aaron. It might have been a hard choice but it only took me a few seconds to decide. Me: I want you to inform Jaxer, Noah, and Dan to meet me at the only group game. You're going to be there, too. I need to talk to every one of you about something. I'm serious. Asher: Alright then. Minutes of me grumbling around the game went by. All of them joined the game except for Jaxer. I stood there, waiting for them to approach me. Noah: What's this meeting for? Dan: It'll be about nothing but Fice lol Me: Dan, shut your mouth. Dan: jeez man im soooo sorry xd Me: Now I'll get straight to the point. Jaxer instantly joined the game when I was about to start the conversation. He came to us with no words. At the time he joined he was in the house while I was waiting for my Dad to fix the car outside. Jaxer: Trylie, don't waste my time. I told them every single thing about my issues and how Jaxer is my brother, plus the Aaron myth. Jaxer threw a fit from time to time, threatening me that he would go outside to beat me up after it's done. All of my friends were shocked. That's when Fice joined the game. Fice: Hey guys. Jaxer: Oh Jaxer: Hey Fice. Me: Fice! Leave the game! Now! Jaxer: I'll just.. I was kicked from the game. I saw all of my friends behind Jaxer with Fice on the spawn plate right when Jaxer kicked me. I paused and joined the game once again, only to find Jaxer swearing at Fice and telling him that he never wants to see his face again. Me: Jaxer! Stop! Asher: ... Noah: .. Dan: . Asher has left the game. Noah has left the game. Dan has left the game. Me: Fice! I said leave the game! Jaxer: Don't tell him what to do, now I'm in control. Fice: That's righ- I was banned from the game, my co-leader role got removed, Fice vanished. Asher, Noah, and Dan weren't in the group anymore. The group game was deleted. All the members disappeared and it led back to only five members, including Aaron. I couldn't move anything. I saw all the flash-backs of Aaron's disappearance all over again. Tears were in his eyes when his account vanished. I couldn't take it anymore. I woke up in a hospital with my parents right next to me. "Your brother injured you very badly, you have a broken arm and a broken rib, I'm very sorry honey," my Mom said, crying. "He's now in jail, don't worry," my Dad told me. ... Creepypasta made by Hahahaboi. Please give me some feedback. Category:Marked for Review Category:Strange Category:Mystery Category:Glitches/Exploits